


(You don't have to) Say you love me

by rubymidas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Harry, Chloroform, Crossover, Designer Louis, Detective Liam Payne, Harry Has Long Hair, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry is a Good Friend, Harry kidnaps louis, Hurt Harry, I Don't Even Know, Innocent Harry, Kidnapping, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Hates Harry Styles, M/M, Manipulative Louis, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik Friendship, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oblivious Louis Tomlinson, Obsessive Behavior, Older Zayn, Rhinoceros Eyes, Romantic Harry, Sad and Happy, Schizophrenia, Shy Harry, Slow Build, Sweet Harry, Theft, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Younger Harry, chep has autism so harry does too, just once and its a lil smooch, moviefic, niall is crazy, older niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymidas/pseuds/rubymidas
Summary: Harry is a young, reclusive prop house employee with obsessive love disorder who falls in love with a flirty and provocative movie production designer named Louis. Louis' insistence on using authentic props sends Harry to great and questionable lengths as he tries to satisfy Louis' needs, and ultimately win Louis' heart, without scaring him away first.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This basically follows the storyline of the movie "Rhinoceros Eyes," a movie in which I did not write or film, no sir, that was written and directed by Aaron Woodley in 2003!  
> I pretty much just copied the dialogue and wrote everything else around it, then tried to combine it with the idea of Adore You by Harry being written from the perspective of someone with "Obsessive Love Disorder."

“Harry!”

Harry flinches awake at hearing his name shouted from the floor below. It’s how James, his boss, has woken him nearly every day for the past three years and each time is equally as startling as the last. He blinks his wide green eyes a few times, adjusting to being awake after being forcefully woken from his much-needed sleep.

“Harry! Upfront!” James repeatedly bellows throughout the prop house, “Harry c'mon let’s go! Move it! We don't have time for hide-and-seek today. Goddammit!” Harry tiredly scrambles out of his nook he created a bed out of and clumsily stumbles out of his room and down the stairs

“C'mon kiddo let's go!” James’s shouting gets louder the closer he gets, making Harry wince as he slowly heads to the front office, and he bumps into the source of the noise, startling them both.

“Harr- There you are!” James lowers his volume upon finding Harry, exasperatedly rolling his eyes at the boy’s lack of understanding on how to respond to someone who is shouting for you, and holds up a piece of paper, presumably another request for a weirdly-specific prop. “50-pound cherry,” he grumbles, and Harry nods, spinning on his heel to go fetch the prop, mumbling the order to himself as he gracelessly maneuvers through the unorganized space, James heading back to the office.

The three older men look up at Harry’s noisy entrance, watching amused as the lanky teen sets a beach ball-sized cherry on the desk next to James, smiling proudly and stretching his arms to pull his sleeves back over his hands. 

“Now that’s a fucking cherry…” James scoffs, shaking his head.

~

“Harry!” James shouts, walking up to the long-haired man, watching as he hurriedly cleans up the mess he made, having not heard his boss. James steps closer and grabs his shoulder, “Harry, hey man! You're coming out with us tonight.” Harry’s eyes widen "'Bad Tangent' is playing at the Bourbon's Sludge Chamber; they're wicked.” Harry is the definition of terrified, and he turns to continue cleaning. “James, there is a lot of work I must get done,” he protests, his soft tone making it impossible for him to sound rude.

“C'mon man you've been doing nothing but work in this place since you've got here,” James tries to convince Harry, his expression becoming astonished as he watches him cover up the windows, blocking out the sun. “Kid, what are you, a fucking vampire? Let's go c'mon,” he pulls Harry over to him and holds his shoulders, getting his attention. “I'm the boss, house rules. You've got to come out every once in a while.” 

“No…” Harry mumbles, looking like he’s about to cry. 

James sighs, wiping a hand over his face before pointing a finger at Harry, softening his tone. “Kid, you cannot stay holed up in here forever, alright? I'll let you off the hook tonight because ‘Bad Tangent’ sucks. But…” Harry glances up at James, listening patiently, just relieved he’s not being forced to go to a party, “One of these nights I'm gonna get you out, even if I had to drag you and put you in the back of my pickup truck, you are coming out with us.”

“Okay.” Harry nods, waiting for James to leave. “Alright, you have a good night!” James pats his shoulder before walking away

“I will,” Harry responds in the same soft volume, looking down at his shoes and biting the end of his sleeve.

“Zayn, let's go!” James shouts, turning back to Harry. “Get some sleep.”

“Okay, I will” Harry responds mostly to himself, James and the guys already headed out the door.

~

Whenever Harry is left alone he goes to the one place he feels safe by himself, the movie theater, to see ‘The Lonely Soldier’ for the umpteenth time. Harry never quite understood love, his parents abandoned him when he was 7, leaving him with his “too busy for feelings” grandparents ended up dying when he was 18. He had to sleep in the prop house his whole life, it’s his home in every sense of the word. He knows the props and he enjoys how people tend to get lost whenever they enter his world, it's the closest thing to love he’d ever seen, until ‘The Lonely Soldier.’ 

Harry wanders his way up to the ticket booth, smiling at the same girl who’s always working there, “One, please,” Harry smiles his sing-song order, dropping a handful of change in the tray beneath the window. The girl’s smile falters as she collects the coins and hands him a ticket, which Harry gently takes and grinning at the girl again before walking into the theater.

 _“Just know that I will always be there for you. Just call my name and breeze will be our messenger.”_ The man on the screen declares as he walks up to the woman

 _“Dick!”_ The woman swoons.

 _“There's something in your eye,”_ the man purrs. 

_“Where?”_ The woman touches her face while staring into the man’s eyes like she’s lost, Harry has never seen anything like it, he thinks as he anticipates his favorite part coming up, eyes wide and his knees pulled to his chest as he eats his handful of popcorn.

 _“There... and there…”_ The man gently brushes his fingers along the sides of her face.

_“It must be sand.”_

_“No... love.”_

Harry’s seen this movie countless times, he’s memorized each scene and each word, but it’s never quite like seeing it in person, the love these two people have for each other, and the man is so charming and clever

 _“It's a mirage,”_ Harry’s attention is brought back when the woman speaks, _“Not, not a mirage. This is a miracle. The miracle of love.”_

Harry smiles, leaving back in his seat and closing his eyes as he stuffs more popcorn in his mouth.

~

Zayn blows out a steady stream of smoke before continuing his sentence “And the dog gets in the elevator and doors are closed, and then they open again and miraculously everything is different. Does he realize that it's been moved to another floor? Or is it just like: ‘Damn the whole world has changed before my eyes... again!” He finishes, staring off in a daze.

“It's a dog, it doesn't think.” James grumbles, flipping through papers as he turns to Zayn “Would you get ready? We gotta go, come on.”

“Harry!” James barks towards the back of the store while bent over and rifling through papers, straightening up and turning to go find the boy, “Har-! Jesus Christ!” James's cut off again by Harry who jumps back at having his name screamed in his face. 

“Come here, look,” James pulls Harry over to stand next to him and wraps an arm around his shoulders, “Zayn and I are going out to Carson’s tonight, guess what that means?” 

Harry shakes his head and smiles, not a clue. “You're in charge.” James deadpans, and Harry’s smile drops, and his anxious expression takes its place. 

“No James,” Harry whines.

“C'mon, you can handle this kid, you're on the throne, you're in charge. Sit down.” James pulls over the chair and pushes Harry to sit in it. 

“James, I-” Harry continues to protest but is interrupted 

“This is easy, all you gotta do is when someone comes in, you say, ‘Hello, my name is Harry,” James supplies, like it's simple, and points a finger at Harry “Let me hear you.”

“Hello, my name is Harry” Harry repeats monotonously. “Great, and then say: ‘What can I get for you?’"

“What can I get for you?” Harry repeats, in the same mumble.“That's great! Now, just try not to sound like a fucking goon when you do it all right?” James claps his shoulders before pulling on his jacket.

“Okay,” Harry calls out his response to deaf ears, scooting his chair across the office and looking at everything. His eyes land on a pile of fliers all reading

“Props warehouse for sale - The building and everything it contains, lots of weird stuff under one roof.” Harry sighs solemnly, hopefully, James will change his mind, because selling the prop house means selling Harry’s home. ‘What will happen once everything is gone?’ Harry thinks to himself as he admires a pair of prop-eyes on the floor, when suddenly:

“Hey there!” the warm voice shocks Harry out of his thoughts, and he nearly falls out of his chair leaning forward to look at the man standing in front of him

“Hello my name is Harry, what can I do for you?” Harry rushes out in a strained voice. The man looks taken aback by Harry’s sudden movements and tone of voice but smiles nonetheless.

“What were you looking at down there?” The blue-eyed boy questions, an amused smile adorning his chiseled face.

Harry looks down at the eyes and back up to the beautiful man “Eh it was just... some...nothing, nevermind”

“Well it wouldn't happen to be eyeballs, would they?”

Harry is visibly confused yet in awe, “Yes they w- How did you know that?!” 

“I'm looking for some really specific ones.”

“Okay, what kind do you need?”

“Rhinoceros Eyes.”

Harry thinks for a minute, his eyes moving all over before he remembers. “Okay, we have them.”

“Really?” Louis is astonished “Real rhinoceros eyes?”

“Uh-huh” 

“Not reproductions? They would... they would be from an actual rhinoceros.”

“Yeah.” Harry smiles, giddy that he can help.

“Can I see them?” Louis asks, still in disbelief.

Harry deflates. “Uh, well they're not here…” Louis looks confused and annoyed, and Harry hurriedly adds, “Well they're here but they're out.”

“They're out?” Louis scoffs, “Who on earth could possibly need these right now?”

“Betty. Betty…” Harry tries to remember the name “Bumcakes.” Niall shouts from behind Harry. “Bumcakes. Betty Bumcakes,” Harry repeats, glancing up at Louis. 

“Excuse me?” Louis chuckles, bewildered by the sudden outburst from the man hidden from view. “‘Betty Bumcakes’ is this film that they are shooting down at the docks,” Harry explains, then realizes why Louis is confused and leans over the counter to whisper “It's okay 'cause he doesn't even really work here. He’s just a friend of James's and Zayn, an old-time friend.”

Louis nods slowly, Harry’s explanation only furthering his confusion.

“Well, I really need those eyes for tomorrow night. I'm the art director of Peter Morgan's new film.”

“Really?” Harry 

“Yeah, and it's really important that I get them,” Louis explains as he leans against the counter, moving closer to Harry, who watches him in a trance. “Is there any way that you could possibly find another pair? Any way at all that you could help?” He places his hand on Harry’s. “It would mean a lot to me…” 

“Okay... I could get you a pair.” Harry breathlessly responds, eyes glued to their hands.

“You can?” Louis beams, tightening his hold, “By tomorrow night?” “Okay,” Harry tightens his grip too, meeting Louis’ eyes and matching his smile. 

“This is so wonderful, thank you, how much is this gonna cost?” Louis locks eyes with Harry, giving subtle puppy-dog eyes, “I mean... It's a big production but… I'm way out of my budget because of things like this.” 

Harry thinks for a bit, eyes scanning Louis’ features. “Nothing.” He decides. Louis lights up, pleased at getting exactly what he wanted.“What's your name?”

“Harry.”

“Harry?” The curly-haired boy nods. “I'm Louis.”

“Hi,” Harry sighs with a bright smile 

“Hi,” Louis echos, laughing at Harry’s childlike mannerisms. “Thank you so much.”

“Oh, you're welcome.” 

“So… I'll meet you here tomorrow then, right?”

“Okay.”

“Here?”

“Yeah, here..” Harry awkwardly points at the counter between them “here.”

“I look forward to it Harry, you're an angel.” Louis smiles and walks away without a second glance.

“Bye,” Harry whispers, watching him go, feeling butterflies in his stomach for the first time in his life.

~

Harry is still in the office with Niall when the other two clamors through the door “Alright boys, we got toys,” James hollers, “How’d it go, kid? Any trouble?”

“No,” Harry beams, twiddling his fingers.

James claps once “Okay, good news,” Harry nods, smile widening, “See? No troubles!” Zayn chimes in as he returns to his reserved chair opposite of Harry’s.

“It's all good, next step, you're coming out with us tonight,” James says, leaving no room for argument.

“Oh no, I can't…” Harry mutters nervously

“Don’t give me that ‘Oh no,” I warned you this day was coming so I'll be un-”

“I don't even have a costume.”

James reaches into the bag and pulls out a mask, throwing it at Harry’s face. “Now you do.” Harry turns the mask over and looks at the ugly face. “Put it on, it’s Niall’s sister,” James orders, him and Zayn laughing to themselves while Niall continues to sit motionlessly. Harry pulls the rubber mask of the bald man over his head, keeping his head down.

“Good, let me see.” Harry turns towards James the best he can, the three men laughing at his expense.

~

The four men go to the Halloween party, which unfortunately for Harry, took place at a very overcrowded bar. He is sat in between James and Zayn, scared out of his mind.“Waitress, another round please,” James speaks to the blonde nurse before turning to Harry.

“Harry…” No response. “Harry, that's your name, huh? Having fun?” James teases, looping an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “We got you out, and we're gonna get you laid, okay? We're gonna hook you up.” He promises

“Who could love a face like that, James?” Zayn argues from across the table, “Now, I was thinking your mother would really love him,” James shoots back, him and Zayn cracking up while Harry and Niall remain silent.

The waitress dressed as a nurse walks back over with her drinks. “There she is, thank you, darling,” James unashamedly flirts with the woman. 

“You're welcome, honey.”

“Harry here, he's got this terrible condition, it's good that you showed up-”

A group of men dressed as gorillas a couple of tables over shout out, “The fuck you supposed to do to get some service around here?”

“Yo cheetah, watch your language!” James fires back, turning to continue the conversation with the nurse. “Anyway sweetheart, take a look at this face.” He gestures to Harry, who is cowering beneath the horrible costume.“Underneath this mask looks pretty much the same.” 

“Waitress what the fuck? Let's go!” The rowdy apes continue to bellow across the bar, 

“Hey, fucking chimp, shut the fuck up!” Zayn yells back

“Was I talking to you, shit head?” One of the gorillas' spits and Harry winces, anticipating what comes next. Niall and Zayn look to James, who could have steam shooting out of his ears.

“We going over there?” Niall all but growls, already standing from his chair, and the whole bar breaks out into a fight. All the people screaming and falling on tables is too much to handle for Harry, as he runs out of the bar, squeezing between onlookers of the chaos he’s escaped.

“Harry!” James calls out from somewhere in the crowd, Harry continues his break, eventually making it through the exit.

~

Harry doesn’t stop running until he no longer hears the yelling, finding himself by the docks, just the place he needed to be. He stares at his reflection, the mask is truly very ugly, and it’s the only disguise he has, so it will have to do. The docks are a few blocks ahead, though Harry takes the back alleys as to not be seen, ducking behind a dumpster bin when he hears voices.

“What am I doing here? Trying to make a movie…” The director appears to be scolding the actors when Harry tries to get a better look he sees that they appear to be filming pornography, but all he cares about is the skeleton behind them with the rhinoceros eyes in its sockets. Harry takes a deep breath before making a bold decision and just running onto the set.

“What the fuck?” The director exclaims, watching as Harry steps over the couple, “Get away from there!” Harry struggles to pull the eyes out but manages to get them both, pocketing them and running away.

“Jesus Christ! What was that?” The director huffs, completely flabbergasted. 

~

Harry tries to army-crawl past the office to avoid being seen, having not spoken to anyone since he ran away at the party, but his uncoordinated limbs give away his position. “Harry!” James shouts when he sees Harry, who clumsily stands, acting nonchalant. 

“Where the fuck did you go last night? I was worried about you, you little shit!”

“I came back here.”

“Thanks for deserting us…”

“Sorry,” Harry responds in a meek voice

“Goddammit!” James continues yelling as he storms out of the office. 

“He's a little upset,” Zayn tries to console Harry, reading him an order, “Dominican burlap donkey bag satchel.”

“Okay.” Harry acknowledges, taking a few steps back.“Okay, ‘Dominican burlap’....” he trails off. “‘Dominican burlap donkey bag satchel.’” Zayn repeats, over-enunciating each word.

“Donkey bag satchel. Okay,” Harry echoes, turning to go search for the prop.

~

Harry is walking back to the office, holding two types of satchels in his arms when a familiar warm voice calls out from behind. “Harry!” It’s Louis, this time wearing all black, and usually, Harry dislikes being yelled to, but it’s Louis, and he’s smiling. 

“Hi” Harry breathes, his eyes sparkling as he watches the shorter man stroll closer.

“I actually got lost in here, it's enormous. It's like a small town, huh?” Louis chatters, gesturing to the large space with his aquamarine-eyes.

“Yeah…” Harry agrees, not really listening.

Louis brushes off Harry’s socially inept way of speaking, “So you have them?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Harry drops the bags, the clatter startling Louis, and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the poorly-wrapped Rhinoceros eyes. “I wrapped them like a present,” he mumbles shyly as he holds them out to Louis.

“Thank you,” Louis smiles as he unwraps the paper, “oh look!” Louis is about to pick one up when Harry snatches them both, licking them and wiping them off on his shirt. “They're dirty,” he explains.

“It's okay, thank you, they're beautiful!” Louis gushes and holds one up to the light, “And frightening like that, staring right back at you. So…” He looks back at Harry, “real!”

“Yeah,” Harry chuckles, proud to have made Louis happy.

“I wonder if you could help me with something else,” Louis starts, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes. “Of course I could,” Harry quickly responds, stepping closer to Louis, who smiles at Harry’s eagerness to please.

“In the film, there is this cop's wife and her arm comes off and…” He looks up at Harry, who appears to be absorbing his every word, “... you don't care about that- the bottom line is that I need an authentic Irish amputee arm from the ‘30s. You know the kind, like the rusty old hinges, heavy mahogany wood hand carved from a tree trunk, specifically made for a woman of course... they wanna make a mock-up of styrofoam and paint it, or something…” He trails off, obviously trying to guilt Harry.

And Harry falls for it, of course. “I mean… I know this other guy…” 

“An 'arm guy?'” Louis giggles in disbelief 

“Yeah, he'll get it for me,” Harry smiles back

“Unreal…” Louis sighs in awe, shaking his head lightly.

“No, real, completely authentic-” Harry starts to say. 

“No, I mean _this_ is unreal,” Louis reiterates, laughing with Harry. “So, when can you have it for me?”

Harry thinks for a moment, “Okay, how about tomorrow night?”

“Perfect, absolutely perfect. You really are a doll.” Louis beams, admiring Harry for a few seconds. “Okay, how about 10 o'clock?” He chirps, starting to walk towards the exit.

“Okay. Just knock on the door and I'll let you in.” Harry stutters out, still blushing from the compliment and trying to stall Louis’ goodbye. 

“Okay, I'll see you then, thank you,” Louis responds, already out the door.

~

“Harry, come on in here a sec.” Zayn calls from the front office, Harry appearing in the doorway moments later.“Have a seat, sit down,” Zayn pulls a chair from under the table and scoots it next to his, pulling Harry to sit down.

“You know what James’s doing, don't you?”

“What?”

“He's selling this place, did you know that?” Hary winces.“He hasn't told you, has he?”

“...Yeah,” Harry whispers, the look of pain not leaving his features.

“So what’re you gonna do? I mean, you got any plan or anything?

”No, um-”

“Where’re you gonna go?” Zayn cuts him off. 

“I don't have... uhh” Harry mumbles, scratching the back of his neck.

Zayn looks at Harry for a long while before turning to ash his cigarette.

“It's time to grow up, kid.

~ 

Harry remembers there’s an old lady across the street who has a prosthetic arm, so, pulling the horrific mask back on, he breaks into the apartment in search of Louis’ prop, unfortunately making an outrageous amount of noise in the process.

“Who's there?” A frail voice echoes through the apartment, Harry’s head snapping up, and he runs past the old man on the couch to run downstairs, hiding behind a wall of clothes.

“Herman, why do you just lay there? Get up! Get down in the basement,” Harry hears the lady yelling at her husband.

“Stop pushing me,” the man groans before slipping and rolling down the steps

“Clumsy, you can't even stand on your own feet!” The woman shrills from the top of the stairs, “I’ll go after the thief.”

Once Harry’s sure the lady is gone he steps out from the closet, inching toward the man lying in a fetal position at the bottom of the stairs. He places his hand on the man’s shoulder, pulling him onto his back.

“Get.. get the Wiffle-ball bat,” he wheezes, and Harry looks all around, finding the object and handing it to the man, who takes it and rolls back over.

“Alright, intruder, I'm coming to get you!” The old lady sings from the top of the stairs, slowly stepping down the stairs. “Where are you, intruder?” She steps over her husband's unmoving body, walking to the closet. 

Harry watches as the old man stands up and creeps up behind his wife, lifting the Wiffle bat over his shoulder and whacking the lady in the side, knocking her over, causing her wooden prosthetic arm to clatter against the cement. “No…” The lady growls at her husband from the floor. Harry takes his chance and scrambles out from behind the clothes, snatching the prosthetic and running up the stairs and out of the apartment.

“He took my arm!” Harry hears the lady wail as he slams the door closed.

~

Zayn and James have been arguing all day, Harry only just tuning in when he walked by an opening that overlooks the front office. “I care because you've worked hard for this place, just let me say this one last thing, and then I'll shut up.” Zayn is trying to convince James to keep the prop warehouse, “I didn't know what was gonna happen to us, and then a call came through… and it was you… and you sent for us… you rescued us and brought us here, and every day I would wake up and think I was dreaming.” He finishes in a daze, squinting as he takes a puff from his cigarette, ashing it as he glances back to James. “Have you seen my resume?”

“What resume?” James grumbles, filing through papes once again.

“Exactly! What about Niall?” Zayn exclaims, “Or Harry? we can't keep him in the dark forever.”

“You keep your voice down!” James whisper-yells, “I'm bringing that kid along slowly, bit by bit. I figure if I told him all at once, he’s the type to go ‘Bugnut-e.’”

“Hm... What is that?” Zayn hums

“‘Bugnut-e,’ you know, it's just running amok with an ax or some shit,”

“The place just isn't turning a profit anymore, okay? What am I supposed to do?”

“And this is why you're feeling what you're feeling,” Zayn makes a turning motion with his hands. 

“What the hell is that feeling I'm feeling?!” James shouts in anger before stopping himself, continuing to sort papers. “This conversation is over!”

“James…” Zayn chides.

Harry walks away from the hole he was peering out of, a panic attack building up due to the conversation he regretfully spied on. How many times can he be reminded his home is about to be taken from him before he goes “Bugnut-e,” as James so lovingly put it? Harry pauses his pacing up and down the short hallway when there’s a shuffling sound to his right. 

It’s the prop-eyes from before, except this time it appears they’ve evolved a nose and a mouth… and a body?

The tiny prop person lifts its head, staring unblinkingly at Harry, who gasps in shock.“What's happening?” he whispers to himself, frightened and unable to believe what he’s seeing. 

“More than you can bear, looks like to us,” the small being quips, it’s voice sounding exactly like Harry’s, ‘what is going on?’ he thinks.

“I don't like this,” Harry whimpers, a general statement.

“Oh, this is all new, Harry. The whole world it's coming to an end, it seems,” the prop-person empathizes. “Don't you worry, we’ll get you through it. Just listen to what we say.”

“Okay.” 

~

“Can I help you?” James calls at the man strolling up to stand in front of the desk.

“Good morning, I'm detective Liam, 58 division,” he flashes his badge. “A prop of yours was stolen from the set of Betty Bumcakes, some rhinoceros eyes.”

James hits his fist against the table. “Those fuckers…”

“Yeah, well. They've filed a report.”

“So, since when do they put a detective on the trail of a stolen prop?”

“I don't know, really, but they gave it to me, so here I am,” Liam chuckles goodheartedly.

“That's kind of a fucked up job, huh?” Zayn laughs, spinning his chair to look at Niall.

“Yeah… Thanks.” “There was also a robbery last night across the street, a woman's prosthetic arm was taken.”

James looks at Zayn, “did we get a prosthetic arm today?”

“No.”

“No, sorry.” James answers.

“Well it looks like... the same suspect might have pulled both jobs,” Liam continues, placing a copy of the description in front of the two men.

“Wow he's fucking ugly,” James laughs, “Kinda looks like Tor Johnson,” Zayn retorts.

“Tor Johnson?” The detective questions, reaching for his notepad.

“The wrestler. Maybe the greatest fucking wrestler of all time. And a very good actor.”

“Yeah, but he's dead now so you're barking at the wrong pole there, pal..” James shrugs, dismissing Liam.

“Hey, you know that mask we got Haz for Halloween? I think that's supposed to be Tor Johnson,” Zayn continues, clueless.

“A mask?” Liam clicks his pen.

“Uhh…”

“Who's Haz?”

“Just this kid I got working for me.” James chimes in, walking up to the counter next to Zayn. “He’s a good kid, though, keeps to himself, he wouldn't get mixed in anything like this. Besides, he never leaves the place. I mean, he literally hasn't been out of here in…” He looks to Zayn, “like what, 3 years? I tried to take him out one night and he just came scurrying back here, so… you're wasting your time.”

“How do you spell that...Haz?” Liam inquiries, brushing off James’s attempt.

“I don't know, with an ‘H’?” Zayn responds, the ‘obviously’ left unsaid.

Liam nods, writing down the initial, "A"? 

“I’d go with an ‘H’” Zayn teases, saying nothing else.

Liam sighs, repocketing his notepad and pen, “maybe you could tell me a little more about him? I'd appreciate it.”

James sits in the chair next to Zayn, “Harry is what you'd call... an idiot. An idiot s…” Niall catches James’s lethologica, “Savant!” 

“Idiot savant,” James repeats, “I only hire idiot savants.”

“How long has Harry been working for you?” Liam tilts his head slightly.

“A few years, he just sort of showed up with a load I bought at an auction.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it seems Harry lived his whole life with his grandparents, and quite tragically they died. Then the city auctioned all of what they had, which is some primo shit by the way,” James smiles, “Really good shit, we still have it in its own section,” Zayn adds, “and when Harry came along with the delivery we just sort of... took him in. He's been here ever since, and he’s the only one who ever does any fucking work around here, so, that’s all I've gotta say about that,” he turns and walks into the back.

Liam turns to Zayn, “You think it would be possible if I spoke with Harry?”

“Yeah go ahead, he's in the back somewhere.”

“Over there?” Liam points to the door James went through.

"The back’ is everywhere behind the front of this desk,” Zayn gestures a line across the desk between them, “Harry is generally back there.”

“I'll have a look, thank you,” Liam starts to walk around the desk.

~

The prop-person is still speaking to Harry when Liam enters the back. “First of all your boy-toy, you have to do more than gather bits and pieces for him, he wants more than that. And you need more from him, understand? Second, watch out for this guy,” Harry looks up to the man walking through the door at the end of the hall, “don't let him get between you and your journey, don't let him take you away from Louis. Tell him... nothing.”

“Okay,” Harry nods, turning towards the man but keeping his eyes down.

“Are you Harry?” He asks, stepping in front of Harry.

“No,” Harry blurts out, but knows this guy can already see right through him, “...Yes,” he says, dejectedly. 

Liam purses his lips, nodding slowly..“I'm detective Liam, I was wondering if I could ask you... a few questions?”

“No,” Harry says after a few beats, looking like he’s about to cry.

“It'll only take a few minutes,” Liam reasons and Harry looks away lifting his hand to bite at his forefinger, Liam continues. “There were some robberies. One involving a prop from here, and… one, last night across the street... I was wondering if you knew anything about that?” Harry shakes his head ‘no’.

“You know, your boss tells me that you actually live here…?” Liam begins, “Yeah..?” Harry hugs his torso, looking up at the detective, “I'd like to take a look at your room if… That’d be alright with you?

“Well, I live everywhere,” Harry stutters, beginning to panic.

“Everywhere..?”

“All over, I live in all the rooms,” Harry gestures wildly all around. 

“That's quite a space, do you think you could show me around, anyway? I'll appreciate that” Liam begins to walk towards Harry, implying there is no other choice.

“Okay,” Harry huffs, turning to walk down the hallway, picking up random props and showing them to Liam as they go. 

“Cross, a cross,” he mumbles half to himself as he picks up a large cross and sets it in front of the staircase leading upstairs.

“It's a very big cross, Liam concurs, stopping by the stairs as Harry continues down the hall, “Back here is, our medical supplies-” “Hey Harry, what's uh... up here?” Liam looks up the stairs.

“That is… That is.... boxes and... junk” Harry mumbles, waving an awkward hand in dismissal.

“Can I take a look?”

“Back here is...it's more interesting back here,” Harry keeps trying, unsubtly, to lead Liam away from the stairs

“But, can I see this first, it's okay?” Liam asks, picking up the cross

“Okay, be careful,” Harry rushes back over.

Liam makes his way up the stairs, Harry on his tail, stopping when he sees a chair placed facing a blocked-off widow, “odd place for a chair,” Liam remarks, stepping around it toward the window.

“Is it...?” Harry places his hands on his hips anxiously.

Liam pulls the poster off the window, peering outside at the building across the street, turning to face Harry as he points outside. “You know that robbery I told you about, last night took place in that house right over there.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Liam stands, “May I see the mask you wore for Halloween?”

Harry’s breath hitches, “What mask?”

“You were given a mask for Halloween… May I see it, please?”

“I didn't wear a mask for Halloween, I don't even have any masks.” Harry lies in a matter-of-fact tone, Liam huffing a laugh, “Well, then what were you for Halloween?”

“Just me,” Harry smiles cutely, “I think you got me mixed up with some other masked person.”

Liam tilts his head, “Who said anything about a masked person?” 

Harry pales, pointing at Liam.“Y-you just said…”

“No, I didn't.” he retaliates. 

“Yes, you did.” 

“No, I didn't.”

Harry pouts, crossing his arms. “Well, I'm here all the time, I never leave here so…”

“That’s what your boss told me.”

“Yeah, James,” Harry looks down, eyes spotting the bald man mask peeking through some clothes, panic immediately shooting up his back.

“That’s a good alibi…” Liam comments, eyes searching the room, landing near where Harry is looking. “My god!” He exclaims, Harry lets out a shaky wail of panic

“That’s from the fantastic purple triumph, isn't it? That’s the "Purple Triumph?" Liam picks up the prop, Harry breathing in relief, “I’d know, I’ve seen it 30 times. Have you seen it?”

“No.”

“And the finale, when John Philmore finally uncovers it-” Liam stops himself mid-rant, seeming to come back to earth. “Jesus…I’m going to get as lost as you are,” he shakes his head, setting the triumph down, “listen… I’m gonna come back later, and ask you a few more questions, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry agrees, biting at his sleeve.

“Okay,” Liam repeats, walking back down the stairs.

~

After three hours of carefully crafted decorating, Harry finally feels satisfied with his work. Louis would be arriving later and Harry set up a beautiful display to demonstrate his feeling for Louis. The pink and red mesh curtains looping throughout the lattice wood design above the hallway leading inside, fairy lights tangled in between ribbons which fall down the sides of the walls, creating bright and colorful tented ceilings and creating a picnic-vibe.

“Harry!” Louis shouts from outside the screen door, Harry running over and yanking the door open, smiling as bright as the sun. “Hi, Come in!” Harry holds a welcoming arm leading inside, Louis gladly wandering through the large doorframe.

“How was your day?” Harry asks sweetly.

“I've been awake since 5 this morning,” Louis groans

“Since 5?”

Louis shrugs, “It wasn’t so bad, it was one of our easier days. How was your day? Hopefully not bad- Oh my god! Louis stops in his tracks, eyes sparkling as he gazes in awe at the beautiful set up of lights and cloths above the hallways, “Did you do all of this?” He asks, breathless.

“Yeah,” Harry blushes.

“God... It's beautiful!” Louis steps closer, looking carefully up at each detail.

“Oh, wait!” Harry blurts out, walking to a table and lifting a sheet, revealing the prosthetic wooden arm, and Louis’ jaw drops.

“Oh, Harry, you've made my day. No, you know what? you've made my month!” He delicately picks up the arm, looking up at Harry with stars in his eyes. “I... god… I just could kiss you!”

Harry smiles bright, stepping closer to Louis and brushing his fingertips against the shorter man’s cheekbone. “You have something in your eye,” Harry breathes.

“I do? Where?” Louis lifts his hand to touch Harry’s

“Right there…” Harry moves his hand to Louis’ other cheek, “...and there.”

Louis wipes both his eyes, looking back up at Harry, “Is it gone?”

Harry sighs in disappointment.“No, you're supposed to say: ‘It must be sand’”

“I am?” Louis giggles.

“Yeah.”

Louis beams, “I don't think I ever met, anyone quite like you, Harry. Have you ever thought about working on the sets? In the art department?”

“No, not really. I’m happy here, I like it.” Harry kicks at the floor, Louis continues.

“You know my crew, they just don’t understand how important all this is. They don’t understand that what you do all has to be real somehow, you know? it has to... breathe. Like this does,” he lifts the prosthetic, “like you and me.”

“Yeah…” Harry sighs, leaning into Louis and closing his eyes. 

Louis’ eyes widen as he leans away and sidesteps towards the exit. “Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m really gonna have to get going,” he frowns, walking backward, “but thank you, this all has been so great.”

Harry follows Louis, “you're welcome.”

Louis looks up at Harry, “I mean, like... God, I just get so lost.”

“Could I walk you home?” Harry practically pleads.

“No, you know, I live on the other corner of Hewett & Smith...” Louis waves his hand,

“Hewett and Smith…” Harry echoes, closing his eyes for two beats.

“...And anyhow I’ve got my van, so… but thank you for offering!” Louis brushes past Harry towards the exit.

“Okay,” Harry smiles.

“Great,” Louis smiles over his shoulder, walking a few steps before pausing and spinning around, “actually, you know what, can I use your facilities before I go?”

“Oh, the bathroom, yeah... It's down there to the right,” Harry points down the hall to the door next to the exit, Louis’ eyes following before looking at Harry. “Okay, bye-bye!” He beams, walking away.

“Bye,” Harry mutters, pouting before a dreaded voice appears behind him.

“You've got your tender little hands full now, don't you? Don’t lose him…” The prop-person has further evolved itself, now having developed fingers and toes. “‘Courage:” it continues, “Doing things you wouldn't normally do.’ Makes you imagine things, become what you’re not.”

“Please, not now, okay? Would you go away?” Harry hisses, glaring at the small creature.

“Go away? Go where?” The prop-person scoffs, “We are only here to guide you, Harry.”

“‘Gonna scare him…” Harry whimpers.

 _“Scare_ him? Are we scaring _you_? Use us when you need us, and then hide us back up on the shelves when you've done, like relics with no past?”

“I didn't mean it like that,” Harry argues, confused as to why he’s suddenly guilty.

“Save your settlements for him. That's if he's ever coming back.” The humanoid figure vanishes as mystically as it appeared, leaving Harry alone in his terror.

~

“Hewett and Smith, Hewett and Smith,” Harry has been muttering to himself on repeat since he left the prop house. He had to wait longer than usual before he could leave since Detective Payne has been observing the building.

He stops when he sees the crossing threat sign reading Hewett and Smith, smiling in triumph before peeling his eyes for Louis’ van, spotting it almost immediately across the street and sneaking his way over. 

There’s a light on in the window on the second floor, luckily there’s a wall lattice spanning across the entire front of the duel-complex, which Harry uses to his advantage, slowly but surely climbing up the wall, towards what is hopefully is Louis’ room.

Unbeknownst to the curly-headed boy, Liam has been trailing him since the prop house and is now watching as Harry reaches the top of the lattice wall and climbs onto a flat part of the roof, crouching next to the windowpane.

Harry gasps when he sees Louis through the glass. 

Louis is sitting on his bed, typing away at his computer. Harry can see the prosthetic arm on the desk across the room and can’t help the huge smile that takes up his face, he leans closer to get a better look into the room, not looking where he moves his foot, causing him to lose his footing and slip forward. Harry tries to catch himself, accidentally slapping his hand against the glass to prevent his fall. 

Louis’ head shoots up and Harry scrambles to climb back down the lattice wall before Louis sees him. He’s not fast enough, the window flies open and Louis’ head pokes out.

He looks really mad. 

“Harry?! What in the _hell_ are you doing?” Louis shouts down at Harry, who is a quarter-way down the wall, looking like a kicked puppy.

Harry whimpers loudly in fear, not knowing what to do. He jumps down the rest of the way and lands on his bum, quickly getting to his feet and looking up at Louis. 

“I’m really sorry, I just wanted to get to know you but I’m awfully bad at talking to people so-” 

“Harry!” Louis cuts off his panicked rambling, and when Harry looks back up he doesn’t seem as angry, more annoyed.

“It’s fine, I know you’re harmless,” Louis sighs, “just... go home and we’ll pretend this never happened, okay?”

A huge weight drops off Harry's shoulders, and he cheerily nods. Louis echoes his nod, moving back inside to shut the window. 

“Wait!” Harry calls desperately, and Louis pauses, considering, but sighs heavily and leaning back out the window. 

“Yes, Harry?” Louis snaps.

Harry flinches. “Will… I ever see you again?” He asks meekly, voice breaking, and Louis scoffs a laugh and slams the window shut, closing his curtains.

Detective Payne slowly drives away before Harry turns around and spots him.

Although Liam found out a lot of new information on Harry, he seems to have even more questions than answers regarding the strange boy.


	2. Chapter 2

“What did you do? What did you do?”

Harry has been muttering to himself through his heaving sobs the entire way home after Louis caught him peeping. He storms through the backdoor and stumbles towards the stairs, knocking nearly everything over in his path. 

He gets to his room and plops on the chair in front of the window, holding his head between his knees trying to calm down as he rocks himself back and forth.

This can’t be it, he knows it. Harry can’t give up on love, and it is love.

Louis loves him, he’s just upset.

Harry tries to convince himself these things are true, but it’s getting harder and harder. 

Maybe the prop-human was right, maybe Louis won’t come back.

He said it himself, after all. 

Harry tries to come up with a plan to get Louis back, even if it risks everything. He’s already lost everything, as far as he’s concerned.

He gets the idea of making another grand gesture, like the night of their date, but maybe he can try and convince Louis to stay. 

Knowing Louis probably wouldn't come on his own, Harry decides to use drastic measures in hopes his beau will see how serious he is and give him another chance. 

He wipes the remaining tears from his eyes and takes a deep, steadying breath, and stands to go to the chemical cabinet the prop house keeps in the cleaning room.

As he walks to the room he tries to ignore the way the props surrounding him seem to be watching his every move, up until he arrives in the back room, where he grabs two bottles, one of bleach, and one of acetone.

~

It took Harry a few tries to get the right balance of the chemical miniature for chloroform, having thrown up from lightheadedness enough for him to worry that it might harm Louis, which is the last thing Harry wants to do, but the usual side effects are vomiting and headache so it probably won’t hurt him too badly.

Once Harry has the bottle and cloth prepared he hides it in the cupboard behind other various bottles of cleaners while he sets up the room for Louis on the lowest floor of the prop house.

There’s a room with a metal door and cement flooring, but at least the walls have a layer of drywall over them, and there is a lot of decor for bedrooms in the building so it will be easy to create a homey bedroom.

He rehangs the colorful drapes of cloth and fairy lights, then he drags in a queen-sized mattress to place at the back wall. There aren’t any windows in the room, so Harry decides to hang up other bright decorations to make the room feel open and bright.

After laying out a couple of blankets on the mattress and tossing a few pillows here and there, Harry stands back and admires the space with a gleeful smile.

Louis is going to love it.

Harry unplugs the lights before walking out of the room and closing the door, skipping up the steps to the middle floor and his room.

The objects and props seem to match his excitement, like they’re anticipating the arrival of Louis, too.

Harry gets to his room and pulls his mask from the crevice he poorly hid it in and places it on one of the many tables in his cluttered room, along with a long-sleeved black shirt and baggy black jeans, for tomorrow.

The mask is quite hideous, and he worries it might scare Louis, but it’s kept him hidden thus far, so it’s his best bet. Especially if he plans on following Louis right after James and the guys get off work.

Harry clambers into his bed and closes his eyes, smiling at the thought that one day he will fall asleep next to Louis.

He startles himself out of his half-sleep when he remembers Detective Payne knows what the mask looks like and Harry can't risk being caught again.

With a heavy sigh of frustration, he climbs out of bed and grabs the mask off the table, exiting his room in search of something else he can cover his face with.

He tries to be quick because he only has a couple more hours until the building opens.

He passes through the shelves laid out like a maze across the bottom on the staircase, where they keep all the dangerous props meant for action or robbery films, knowing there is a box of ski masks somewhere in there.

Finding the box, Harry takes a random black one and heads back to the stairs when a voice stops him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Harry looks to his left and sees the prop-being has grown yet again, this time it has a giant head and upper body, but no legs.

“You’re not turning your back on all of us now, are you?”

“I have to,” Harry whimpers.

“You’ll never make it alone, not without us. You need us to think for you because you’re not thinking for yourself, idiot savant.” It says the insult under its breath, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry frowns and furrows his brow, “I don’t even know what that means.”

“It’s you, you’re afraid.”

“No, I’m not,” Harry mumbles

“You are.”

“No. I’m not.”

“You are.”

“No, I’m not!” Harry shouts, and he runs up the steps.

When he reaches the top he turns around to look at the creature, and it stares back.

Harry walks to his bed, throwing the mask on the table with his clothes in passing, before laying down and forcing himself to sleep.

~

Harry rises from his restless sleep to the usual bellowing of James from the lower floor of the prop house, rushing down the steps when he makes out what the older man is saying.

“Harry, get down here, someone’s here to see you!”

James laughs when Harry nearly runs into the table in his hurry, and the green-eyed one whips his head all around trying to spot his visitor.

“I’m just messing with you,” James chuckles, “The place is trashed, what did you do?”

“I, uh… I was just looking for something,” Harry mumbles, not meeting James’ eye, and the older man sighs at Harry’s evident lying.

“Doesn’t matter, just clean it up.”

“Okay,” Harry says timidly, rushing back out of the front office and picking up miscellaneous props in his path. He’s trying to take as much time as possible cleaning in hopes the day will go by faster so he can leave and find Louis. 

There’s another screening of his favorite movie a half an hour before closing, so he plans to see it once more before he misses his chance.

~

Harry sneaks out of the prop house an hour before closing, decked out in his black clothing with the ski mask in his back pocket as he practically skips to the theater.

“One, please,” he chirps when he gets to the ticket booth.

“Can’t you say anything else?” The girl behind the glass says insecurely with a small frown, which catches Harry off guard, but being polite as ever, he tries to come up with something else to say.

“I always see this movie,” he eventually says with a broad smile, and the girl deflates in disappointment but hands him the ticket anyway, and Harry takes it with a small “Thank you,” before going inside.

 _“I love you, Dick. You and your special disease,”_ the brunette woman on the screen coos to her lover, who lays in the hospital bed staring up at her with love in his eyes.

“ _'ll do anything for you, just like you would do for me, that’s what love is all about. I’m with you Dick, and I’ll do anything…”_

_“Anything?”_

_“Anything.”_

Harry imagines himself and Louis reciting the lines of this movie to each other with a bright grin, and he glances to the seat next to him and about jumps out of his skin when he sees the prop person sitting there, staring ahead.

“What are you doing here?” Harry whines, “How did you get out?”

“‘How did we get out?’ How do you get out?” The being says, turning his face to look at Harry, “You still think there’s a difference, do you?” 

“You think you can hide?” It turns the rest of its body towards Harry, who cowers back in fear.

“Shut up,” Harry’s voice cracks.

“We care for you, Harry, so listen to us!” It snaps, “Who brought us back into the void, into the dark? You’ll never see the light of day for that matter, you won’t know how to get out.”

“I hate you,” Harry hisses back with his eyes closed.

“Then you hate yourself,” it responds matter-of-factly, turning back to the screen, “and that needs to stop.”

Harry opens his eyes and looks at the prop-person, confused.

“He’ll come back, just like you want.”

Harry shakes his head with tears streaming down his face, “Did you hear what he said-”

“He denies it. He’s the same as you, he needs you, that’s why he keeps coming back.”

Harry looks up at the being with hope, but he’s still crying.

“Get on with it,” it shouts, and Harry scrambles out of his seat and runs out the theater, not stopping until he reaches the prop house, where he enters through the back door and goes immediately to the cleaning supply room to grab the chloroform bottle and cloth before he changes his mind.

He pulls on the ski mask and exits the building, placing something in the doorway for easy access. 

Harry doesn’t even know where to begin in looking for Louis, he ends up just hiding in the bushes in front of Louis’ house until the blue-eyed man comes back home.

The bushes by the door are kind of sparse, so he has to be nearer to the edge of the house, which might make it difficult to not be noticed when he sneaks up on Louis.

He’s waited for an hour and a half when Louis’ van finally pulls up into the driveway, and Harry shakily pours the chloroform onto the cloth and gets into position as the van shuts off and Louis hops out of the car, gingerly slamming the door shut and locking it before walking to his door.

Harry takes his chance.

He quickly runs up behind the smaller man and wraps his hand around him to press the cloth to his mouth and nose, using his other arm to hold Louis back against his chest.

Louis immediately screams and starts squirming, trying to break free, while Harry tries not to make any noise, he doesn’t want to do this anymore, he doesn’t want to hurt Louis, but it’s too late now.

Surprisingly, Louis quickly falls limp in his arms, and Harry drops the cloth and maneuvers Louis so he can carry him in a bridal position.

Harry can’t help but stare down at Louis’ unconscious face, he’s so beautiful.

With a small smile, Harry starts speed-walking back home, taking alley-way shortcuts to avoid more people seeing them.

He finally gets back, and he’s breathing a little heavy. Louis is light, more than Harry thought, but he can only carry the gangly, dead weight of an unconscious adult for so long.

Harry speeds down the stairs to the basement and goes to the room he made for Louis, clumsily setting his limp form on the ground so he can unlatch the door.

Once it’s open, he picks Louis up again and walks into the room, laying him on the bed than standing back and looks down at Louis, frowning a bit.

He doesn’t look comfortable, wearing skinny jeans, but Harry doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable so he leaves them on.

Harry remembers that he should probably grab zip ties or handcuffs, but he doubts they have any keys, so he decides on zip ties.

With a glance back at the sleeping man, Harry rushes out of the room and up the stairs, knowing they keep all sorts of ties and pins in the front office.

He opens the door to the office and walks around looking for the small cardboard boxes, finding them in one of the cupboards above the table along the wall.

He takes the whole box, knowing he’s going to have to make a chain of them for Louis’ wrists and ankles.

He cringes at the thought and shakes his head to focus before he walks out of the office, closing the door behind him, and speeding back downstairs over to Louis.

Pulling out four ties from the box, Harry loops each around Louis’ wrists and ankles before taking two more zip ties and attaching them, like makeshift hand and ankle cuffs.

Lastly, Harry pulls a thick blanket over the unconscious boy and plugs in the fairy lights to create a soft atmosphere for when he wakes up.

Harry worries over Louis some more before he finally exits the room, with one last glance, and closes the metal door, latching it shut before going upstairs for bed.

He will deal with this tomorrow. He got it done, now all he’s going to do is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not done until further notice, just a mini update!


End file.
